


In which Clint throws his pie for Natasha

by onefortheocean



Category: Marvel (Movies), Orange is the New Black, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour, you guys he threw his pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is stuck in prison but encounters this one maniac called Pretty Bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Clint throws his pie for Natasha

Natasha sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria, grey sweatshirt practically swallowing her whole under the khaki prison uniform. She was going to get out of here soon, she'd called Fury first thing and he needed some time to get her out. Nothing can keep the infamous Black Widow under wraps and definitely not a petty little sentence at a state prison in what's-it's-name Nebraska. She estimated to be out of there by next tuesday.

Oddly enough the prison housed mixed genders (presumably to save money) and she'd realised that one of her ex-conspirators and lovers were also serving time in the very same compound. Natasha had forgotten the now convicted criminals name but she knew the face.

They had cooperated briefly during a smuggle dealing of cigars in east egypt way back in her days before S.H.I.E.L.D and he was quite attractive, so she granted him a hard fast fuck when the delivery was settled. Strictly business to her but obviously she'd left an impression on the man as he was now approaching her lone table with a crooked grin on his face. She looked unimpressed as he took the opposite seat.

"Long time no see, Natalia."

"It's Natasha."

"Oh yeah. Heard about your fall from grace, the new identity bullshit and all. Damn, and here I was thinking you were the real deal."

He shook his head back and forth, leering, causing her to raise an eyebrow. This little boy thought he knew shit, which amused her.

During her few days at the prison she had acquired an admirer, whose name she didn't know, but was known to the general public as Pretty Bird. Why? No idea.

Pretty Bird was now sliding into the seat next to her smiling in a trying-too-hard manner. He caught onto the tension between the two and made a double take.

"Is there a problem here?"

The man took one look at Pretty Bird's well trimmed arms and stood down.

"Um, no."

"Is he bothering you," he reached up and settled one of her fiery locks behind her ear "Red?"

Normally she would've reached up and broken a person's arm for doing so, but now a sadistic grin spread across her face in realisation and her fork stilled.

"Yeah, he is bothering me."

"Then you oughta be on your way pal, the lady don't wanna talk."

"Hey buddy," " _Move!_ "

"Listen,"

Pretty Bird's demeanor changed in one second flat and he was on his feet, grabbing his pie and flinging it at the offending man.

"This is MY wife and I will FUCK you UP! Don't make me FUCK you UP man, don't MAKE ME-"

The man stormed off covered in pie when a guard appeard and told them to knock it off.

Pretty Bird made eyes at the guard before sitting down next to her again and licking pie off his fingers.

"I'm not your wife."

"I threw my pie for you."


End file.
